


Courage

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Sith (language), Dom/sub, Dominate Satine Kryze, Drabble, F/M, If I Die Young by The Band Perry, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a (language), Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, non sexual sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Hey, HAPPY IFD 2019!!!  I'm super busy, but I managed to carve out this bit to celebrate!Well... you know what, yeah, let's go with that.  (My life is a mess right now, but hey, it's ok.  I'm still here.)  Love,~SC***Sink me in the river,(bloated and bleeding)At dawn.(to tear my people’s spirits)





	Courage

“It takes courage, my dear, to ask for help.”  He is bowed at her feet, waiting. “You are forgiven, you  _ di’kutla _ .  Long ago.”

 

“It does not mean I am worthy”, he mummers, lips brushing the hem of her dress.  She brings one boot down on his hand, and despite the bone cracking abruptly he dosesn’t move an inch.  She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.

 

“Where is my shining knight from all those years ago?  Where is the man his soldiers call  _ vode, _ whom I call  _ riduur _ ?”

 

“Gone, Dutchess.”

“Nonsense.  Courage,  _ ner kar’ta _ .”

 

“Burned in Hell with my  _ vode _ , my  _ Mandal’or _ .”

***

When he finally finds them, he is a demon fallen, with fire in his eyes.  He speaks an old tongue now, long forgotten by the rest of the galaxy except for two peoples.  Her’s and his.

 

When she greets him in the ancient tongue sacred to his kind, her dress is torn and soaked with the blood of his men.

 

_ “You are a fool, Dutchess.  Because your people did not bend to my empire’s might, you will burn.” _

 

“At least we will die in combat, as  _ Mando’a _ .  That’s all any of my people could ask for.”

 

_ “I know you hold Obi-Wan Kenobi.” _

 

“He is my  _ Obi’ika _ now.”

 

_ “You will die.” _

 

“I know.”

***

_ If I die  _ _ young _ _ , _

_ (the last of my kind) _

 

_ Bury me in  _ _ satin _ _ , _

_ (besker’gam) _

 

_ Lay me down on a bed of roses, _

 

_ Sink me in the river, _

_ (bloated and bleeding) _

 

_ At dawn. _

_ (to tear my people’s spirits) _

 

_ Send me away with the words  _ _ of a love song _ _ … _

_ (of a war hymn) _

**Author's Note:**

> MANDO’A DICTIONARY:  
> Vode - brother  
> Mandal’or - 1. The leader of Mandalore. 2. The leader of a Mandalorian clan/faction. 3. A person who embodies the ideals of Mandalorian culture.  
> Di’kutla - stupid  
> Riduur - spouse  
> Ner kar’ta - my heart  
> Mando’a - 1. The Mandalorian language. 2. A member of the Mandalorian culture. 3. A warrior devoted to Mandalorian ideals.  
> ‘Ika - a suffix added to a name to express fondness and/or claim love for someone.  
> Besker’gam - 1. Mando’a for ‘armor’. 2. A special type of armor unique to Mandalore, often reserved for the upper classes of elites and royals.


End file.
